Sophia
"Break, it's ok. Really. I'll always live on inside your heart..." : — A weakened Sophia speaks with Break on her deathbed. Sophia is an important background character in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. She and Wilm Break were both lovers and bounty hunters working toward a better future for the people of Pioneer 2. They were convinced that the government was corrupt. Over time, Sophia's younger sister, Sil'fer, joined their cause. Upon learning of the Great Shadow's location, the team decided to destroy it before the government could potentially utilize it for their needs. Unfortunately, they learned too late that their naive dream of being heroes would bring about disastrous consequences. Characteristics Appearance Sophia is a petite woman with fair skin and long, silver hair that falls below her hips. During her life as a hunter, she wore a white and gray crop top with a matching skirt and boots. Her arms and legs were covered with red and black stockings. Her elbows had white protectors clasped on. Sophia's section ID was worn as a necklace around her neck. When Break retrieved her clone, she wore a plain white blanket that cloaked her naked body. Personality In the cutscene following the quest Ruin Smugglers, Break describes Sophia's personality as aggressive. Indeed, in life, she did dream of being a hero and so upon learning of the Great Shadow's location, she took that as an opportunity to destroy the abomination before the government could potentially claim its power for their own corrupt purposes. She did not, however, take the time to prepare for the encounter as Break did, making her appear brash and naive. Despite the reckless tendencies, Sophia cares about those that she loves. As the only person to know the Great Shadow's location on Pioneer 2, she decided to withhold the information from her teammate and younger sister, Sil'fer, in an effort to protect her. She and Break attempted to confront the creature by themselves, however, she did not foresee that her worried sister would follow her to their destination. Biography Sophia and her younger sister Sil'fer registered with the government of Pioneer 2 as hunters. Sophia fell in love with fellow hunter, Wilm Break, and the two formed a team to help the people of Pioneer 2 in any way that they could through quests. They observed the government's actions and decided that Dol Grisen and the empire he created were corrupt and power-hungry, and so they did everything that they could to not associate with them directly. Over time, Sil'fer, who admired the harmony that the two shared on their adventures, joined their team. Sophia made it a point to very plainly inform Break that, should she die, she did not want to be cloned. Sophia learned of the Great Shadow's location one day. She cryptically told Sil'fer that she "might get caught up in something extremely dangerous," but did not elaborate on what that was. In an effort to protect her sister, she told Break of her information and, with the two dreaming of being heroes, they decided to confront and destroy the creature without Sil'fer before the government could act. Sil'fer noticed that the two uncharacteristically disappeared and, in her worry, decided to follow them. Upon approaching the designated area, the team of three wander around briefly before tragedy struck. Sophia and Sil'fer did not prepare like Break did by vaccinating themselves, and so the two ladies became infected and were slowly succumbing to the Germ's disease. Break did not expect Sil'fer to join them, and so he only had a single antidote. He took the gamble and, with his katana, plunged the vaccine directly into Sil'fer's heart, saving her life. Sophia barely had the strength to smile knowing that her sister was safe. She told Break that she lived a happy life and then died at the scene. The trauma from the situation took its toll on Sil'fer and she lost most of her memory of both Break and Sophia. Sil'fer went on to join her childhood friends in the Hunters while Break worked with the Arkz. He hoped that Sil'fer knew the location of the Great Shadow, but was disappointed learning about her amnesiac state. In his desperation, he went against Sophia's wishes and used C.A.R.D. technology to clone Sophia's body. Sophia felt as if she was waking from a dream but was also faintly aware that she had died once before. Break held Sophia in his arms and the two have a heartfelt moment. She revealed to him the location of the Great Shadow. "Where the photon flows intersect." She asks Break what he will do now, and he responds that someone needs to deal with the threat; he will handle it. Sophia told him that is not what she meant. She jokes with him that she was just thinking that, should she suddenly come back to life, "I'm gonna have to give Break a scolding." Break attempts to tell her that he is alright with her being a clone, and she retorts by telling him that he is lying. "Death eventually comes sooner or later." She morbidly wonders if she knew all along that she would die. The newman pities her lover, musing that it must be hard to watch the one you love die twice. As she says this, her body slowly disintegrates in Break's arms, and she dies for the final time. Gallery Hero Side Sil'fer's Ending 22-1 Ep3H 22-1 ED Silfer01.png Ep3H 22-1 ED Silfer02a.png Ep3H 22-1 ED Silfer02b.png Ep3H 22-1 ED Silfer02c.png Ep3H 22-1 ED Silfer02d.png Ep3H 22-1 ED Silfer02e.png Ep3H 22-1 ED Silfer02f.png Dark Side 18-3 Ep3D 18-3 01.png Ep3D 18-3 02a.png Ep3D 18-3 02b.png Dark Side Break's Ending 22-1 Ep3D 22-1 ED Break01a.png Ep3D 22-1 ED Break01b.png Ep3D 22-1 ED Break01c.png Ep3D 22-1 ED Break02a.png Ep3D 22-1 ED Break02b.png Category:Phantasy Star Online Episode III Characters Category:Newmans